No Two Crushes Are Alike
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: Peter likes to chase girls. It's all a game to him. Emma Nelson came close to winning the game, but she hurt him. Now there's a new girl in the game, and a new feeling, but also a new rival. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1: The Anger

**This story is for all Parcy lovers. It takes place in between Free Fallin' part one and Sunglasses At Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters involved in this story.

* * *

**Darcy P.O.V  
**

**Darcy walked down the street, her long hair blowing in the bitingly cold gust of wind. She shivered, feeling completely frozen, not to mention slightly irritable. Days like today, overcast and freezing, never failed to annoy her. Her boots clicked against the ground, making more noise than necessary. Finally, she succumbed to the cold weather and walked into the nearest restaurant, shivering again. "Sugar," she said as the wind blew against her once again. She was wearing skinny jeans, a green top layered over a white tank top, and black ankle boots. She walked past the hostess stand, looking for somewhere to sit. The room was huge, and filled with people, not an empty table in the Dot. She looked around again, and grimaced at what she saw.**

**She saw Peter out of the corner of her eye, and scowled slightly. Peter, she didn't quite know what to think of him. Truth was, she should hate him, but she didn't, well, not exactly at least. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she wondered whether she should go over to him. He was definitely different from any other guy she had talked to, including Spin. She caught sight on the opposite side of the room, an old man who just winked at her. Was it wrong to want to sit with a perverted old man instead of with the hot, but sadistic, Peter Stone?**

**Finally, she walked over to Peter's table. "Hey," she said, a little forced. She didn't smile, just sat down and pushed his feet off the bench. She settled down and waited for a response, her mind wandering. She knew he would be surprised that she sat with him, but she hoped he didn't think she sat at his table voluntarily. She wasn't like that; she didn't instantly forgive and forget. She was beyond pissed at him, he lied to her again. He drove her in his pretty sports car without a license! That was, like, illegal.**

**She waited for the waitress to come back and then ordered. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake please?" She smiled at the waitress before the woman nodded and walked back to the counter. She glanced back at Peter, the smile slowly disappearing. She full out frowned at him, the cocky way he raised his eyebrows, the way his light hair fell over his blue eyes...she shook her head, now was not the time to daydream. **_He hurts people_**, she reminded herself. **_For his own gain. Spin, think of what he did to you and Spin._** That worked, she was reminded of the way Peter hurt her, the way he showed Spinner the sexy pictures.**

"**Hey beautiful," he said as he smirked at her. She instantly stiffened, the way he was looking at her made her desperately self conscious. It wasn't like Danny and Derek's way, when guys undress girls with their eyes, but it was a creepy "**_I know what you want" _**thing that made her want to squirm away but near him at the same time. He caught her stiff posture before she could do anything about it. "What are you doing at my table?" He frowned. "I thought you couldn't stand me." She rolled her eyes, about to open her mouth to retort, but he interrupted her. "What I meant was… what brings you to the Dot on this fine day?" He was smiling; clearly he enjoyed his wicked little joke. She couldn't resist her next move, "Actually, I was here avoiding you." Then she caught the eye of the old man across from her and held back a shudder. She then straightened, about to get up and replied," But I think that old guy would appreciate my company way more then you."**

**What startled her more then anything was his next move. Before she could fully get up, Peter had grabbed her hand. He then pulled it close to his face and kissed it very lightly. Again, that made Darcy want to smile and grimace at once. "Oh, fiery aren't we?" As she made a motion to pull away, he cleared his throat and tried again, "You don't know how much I do appreciate you're company." Her breath was caught in her throat as he did that, but she made an effort to swallow. "Prove it," she responded. Well, she didn't know she had the nerve to say that. He nodded once, and then stood up on the bench, as if he was reading her mind.**

"**Hello! Everyone," he started and Darcy immediately felt her cheeks flush. He had to announce to the entire restaurant that he was sorry, didn't he? "I'm Peter Stone, and this is Darcy Edwards." That was when the muttering started. She bit her lip, she didn't literally mean for him to do something like this. "And I want everyone to know that I did something really bad to her. If she'll just forgive me, then I would like to ask her out." There was a thundering amount of applause. Darcy just shook her head, if this was how he wanted to earn her forgiveness it wasn't going to work. Not humiliating her in front of a restaurant full of people, and Spinner working at the cash machine. She tried to catch Spin's eye and mutter an apology for the disturbance, but he just looked away from her. She looked back at Peter; it was his fault that Spinner couldn't even look at her anymore. But Peter was too caught up in his little speech to see what was wrong. **

"**She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Darcy snorted at that, he probably said that to every girl he took advantage of. "She's definitely smart," well, that was true. "She makes me laugh without even trying; she makes me happy just being around her." She felt a slow smile spread across her face. Maybe, in a twisted Peter Stone way, this was his way of apologizing. "She is fiery, she stands up for what she believes in. Darcy is my Superman, she can get through anything with a smile on her face," Peter said, looking at her. "She holds me in a bind, one that I'm powerless in. She is amazing, incredible. I never thought there could be anyone so incredible in this world." By this point, she noticed Spin had mysteriously vanished. "But she won't forgive me. I only did what I did for her on good." Immediately, Darcy tensed up. "It was not," she replied, gathering her purse and jacket. Everyone at the Dot began a chant, something like, "Forgive him! Forgive him!"**

**Darcy shook her head, Peter had to use every opportunity for his own gain. Her eyes started to tear up, and she swiftly walked out of the Dot. Cries of protest followed her, but she was too angry to speak. She sat on the bench outside; mad at herself for actually liking Peter for that one moment, angry with Spinner for ignoring her, and more then anything, upset with Peter for humiliating her in front of a restaurant full of people. She kicked her foot angrily, biting her lip, and just sat there, shivering from cold and anger. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Peter's P.O.V**

**Well, that was a bust. How was he supposed to know that telling everyone how he felt about Darcy would just push her away? Peter was trying, more then he tried before. He didn't know what it was about Darcy, but she just made him want to do anything for her. He was actually really surprised when she came to sit with him, he thought she hated him. And, man, was he amazed that she actually talked to him. Peter thought that she would never talk to him again, but she came and sat beside him, and smiled at him. He bit his lip, and then sat back down on the booth he had been standing on. "Idiot," he muttered to himself. How could he think that going up in front of an entire restaurant of people and begging them to get on his side of the argument with Darcy? How would that make her forgive him? That was just it, she would never forgive him.**

**It wasn't his fault. Peter liked chasing girls, it was all the fun of getting them. He especially liked the girls who played hard to get, or who didn't like him. It was like a game to him, trying to turn someone's point of view of him around. First, with Manny. Now that was easier than he thought, all he had to do was compliment her, tell her what she wanted to hear, and then once he was sure she had drank enough, let her do what she wanted with him. That was hot, when he filmed her taking off her top. Of course he felt bad about it now, but he really liked Manny. She was hot, sexy, fiery, and in control. It was like playing with fire, playing with Manuella Santos. And then it burnt out, just like fire. She hated him, she called him a freak. The only thing he could do to defend himself was send the video, and he regretted it instantly.**

**After Manny, he noticed her formerly ignored, blond sidekick. Emma Nelson. That girl had spunk, she had brains, and she was prettier than he had thought at first. Emma had reminded Peter of every other catty blond girl he met, but there was so much more to her. She interested him. So he flirted with her, he told her what he wanted, and soon enough he had her. Peter thought they were perfect together; she was the closest thing to what he thought love must be. She hated him at first too, but she cooled off. But then Sean had to show up and screw everything up. The perfect girl, the world Peter had built for himself was shattered just because of one guy. Sure, Emma and he had their problems, like Manny, and Emma's battle with eating disorders. But Sean was different, so Peter befriended him. He kept his enemy close. Then Emma broke up with him for Sean, and he had to fix it. He put the drugs in Sean's locker because he was hurt, and because he thought he loved Emma. But she found out, and the next thing he knew everyone hated him for trying to save their relationship.**

**House arrest, community service; that was all horrible. So when Peter noticed that Darcy Edwards, Spirit Squad captain, was in his Media Studies class, he figured he could easily use her and the Spirit Squad as a way to get out of house arrest. And he did a little research on her and read her blog, and found out that she was different than he thought she was. Smarter, funnier, prettier, sweeter. Little virginal Darcy was his complete opposite, like broccoli and ketchup were opposites. He joined Spirit Squad then, and found he was pretty good at it. And Darcy seemed to like him, which made him think that maybe his life wasn't completely over. She was like a light in a dark tunnel for him. She was beautiful, and Peter admits now that he wanted a piece of it. So he introduced her to the online world, and to Adams, hoping that would convince her to get to know Peter better. She started to come out of her shell with him, and for that he was grateful. And that night, after school, in the Gym, with her and Manny, was one of his best.**

**Taking pictures with them was a huge amount of fun. Darcy was surprisingly sexy, and Manny was…well, she was Manny. He helped her post them on the Internet, and then stood from the sidelines to watch her relationship with Spinner crumble. Spinner was a boring Christian guy; he didn't really love or understand Darcy. But Peter did, so he did what he could about it. He couldn't believe it when she agreed to come and get pictures of her taken. She was sexy, and funny, and he told her what he thought of her. It wasn't her fault she brushed it off. But the next day, he figured it was time to make his move. He gave Spinner the pictures of her in her underwear, and just let them break up. Peter made his move on her, and she slapped him! He was so pissed that he had to tell her the truth, and what he did to her. He still isn't sure what happened with Darcy, but apparently Adams went to her house or something. He felt bad, worse then he ever felt before, and she hated him. So he went to the homeless people breakfast to earn her forgiveness, and just when he did, he screwed up again.**

"**Damn it," Peter said, banging his head on the wall behind him. He just kept screwing up with Darcy, and he didn't know why. Usually he would be back up and trying again, being the jerk everyone knew him as. But he felt differently for Darcy, he felt mad at himself for being the reason she had gone into the cold. He was the reason she cried about everything. About Spinner, about her ruined reputation, and about Adams. All of that was his fault, and, god, he felt like shit. He never felt like shit, even when he got Sean arrested and Manny humiliated he never felt this low. He ruined the girl he thought he might actually care about's life, so he walked to the counter, bought a coffee from the angry Spinner, and followed Darcy outside. "Listen...Darce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said once he found her on a bench. She just sniffled and looked away from him, so he tried again. "I didn't mean to make everyone pressure you, everything I said about you in there was true. You're the prettiest, smartest, funniest, fiercest, sweetest, most Christian girl I've ever met or seen." She turned back to him and smiled wryly. "I bet you say that to every girl," she murmured. **

**Peter just wanted to reach out and hug her; she looked so lost and hurt. But it was all his fault, and he was going to take it slow. "I don't. Darce, I know you don't want to hear this now, but I care about you." He bit his lip while she raised an eyebrow. "Besides…I repent, I repent, I repent, I repent, I repent, I repent, I repent," he finished with a laugh and she joined in. This reminded him of the homeless people lunch they had to make and all of his apologies. And just like that last time, before getting up, Darcy said, "Matthew 7:7-8 for tomorrow. Be here, at the Dot, after school." She got up, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked toward the bus stop. She turned around at the last second to look at him, and he felt his hopes rise. Maybe it wasn't too late for him.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Choice

Confusion: I know Manny and Spinner aren't in Darcy's Media Studies class, but just go along with it :)

* * *

**Darcy's P.O.V**

**Darcy bit her lip as she sat down at her usual computer in the Media Studies lab, her dark hair curling around her shoulders. She was wiped out from last night, after the drink at the Dot she had went straight home to take a long bath and then cry. She wasn't a wimp, she didn't cry at everything, but Darcy was just horrified. She was crying over everything that had happened to her lately, especially Spinner. She missed him, no doubt, but the worst part was the jealous, disgusted expression he gave her when she smiled up at Peter. And, the truth was, Peter was one of the few things that made her smile lately. Spirit Squad definitely didn't, she was still getting dirty looks, Spinner was ignoring her, and her home life was pretty much normal. She could barely get through school, with people staring at her and the whispers about what she was doing in the pictures. Of course she cried into her pillow quietly, she didn't think that her parents or Claire would like to hear her crying. She would probably be subjected to more family talks, the kind she would do anything to get out of.**

**Now when she thought of Peter, she thought of him with a smile instead of a frown. She never thought he was that good looking, until now. His blue, always eager, deceptively crafty eyes, his disbelieving smile, his confident smirk, and his toned body all made her want to scream from longing. But she had taken a vow of abstinence, and she shouldn't be feeling this way for her…friend. Actually, she wasn't sure what he was to her. That was something to do during class at least. She looked around the lab, hoping to spot a friend in here. There was Emma Nelson, Peter (who was sitting across from her, smirking as usual), Spinner (who was looking fixedly away from her and Peter), and finally, Manny, who had taken Kim's usual spot beside her. A warm grin came across Darcy's face; Manny was one of the easiest people to talk to, and to trust. She grinned over at Manny, who raised an eyebrow and a second later an IM popped up on her screen**

_**Why so smiley?**_

**Darcy flushed, she hadn't realized she was smiling that much. She was just happy, for the first time in awhile. She had a good cry last night, and after a cry she always felt better. Manny was shaking her head, probably wondering why her close friend was going crazy. Darcy just bit her lip to hold back another smile.**

_**I met Peter at the Dot last night**_

**That probably wasn't a good thing to tell Manny, she hated Peter. Darcy noticed the frown on her friend's face and just shrugged it off. It was true Peter did something pretty bad to her and Manny, but forgiveness is divine. Besides, Darcy hadn't completely forgiven him yet. She briefly wondered if Peter had remembered the quote from the Bible he needed to see her again.**

_**Eww, Stone. Darce, u no what he's like**_

_**He's not that bad Manny**_

_**Do I have to show u the pics, or Spinner's face**_

**Wrong thing to say. The comment about Spin just made her more determined to prove everyone wrong about Peter, especially Spinner. She didn't care what he thought of her anymore. Well, maybe she did but she still wasn't going to let his opinions control her life.**

_**I no about all that. But he's really sweet, in a way**_

**Manny shook her head and then looked from Darcy to Peter, her dark eyes calculating something. Finally, she looked at Darcy with a wicked grin on her face. What Darcy wouldn't do to find out what she was thinking, but then she realized she didn't even have to ask.**

_**U LIKE PETER!!!**_

_**I do not, quite smiling like an idiot**_

_**U LIKE PETER STONE AND WE ALL NO HE LIKES U!!!!**_

_**Manny, stop it**_

_**Ewww Darcy, here I was thinking u had good taste**_

_**Please don't. I so don't like him, we just talked**_

_**So r u guys like friends now or something?**_

_**We just talk**_

_**U SOOOOOOO LIKE HIM**_

_**Shut up**_

**Before Darcy could send an overexcited Manny a new IM, Mr. Simpson walked behind her. "Darcy, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened and she blushed instantly and exited the conversation. "Nothing Mr. Simpson, just asking Manny a question about…uhm…Microsoft?" Mr. Simpson just shook his head and walked away as Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. Manny just narrowed her eyes and shook her head, mouthing, "You better not like Peter." Darcy just shook her head and crossed her arms. "I do not," she muttered stubbornly, hopefully she would say that enough so she didn't believe it. "I can't believe you like Peter Stone. He's, like, a pig," Manny murmured more to herself then anyone else. Darcy just shook her head and paid attention to the rest of the lecture, occasionally telling herself that she did not like Peter Stone. She never did, never have, never will. Or, at least she was thinking that.**

**As she walked out of the classroom, Peter caught up to her, just like old times. "Darce, what time do you want to meet at the Dot?" Darcy turned around, straining her neck to make sure that Kim or any of the Friendship Club or Spirit Squad was within hearing range. "How about around four?" She allowed a small smile on her face, and she watched with pleasure as he grinned at here. "OK, sounds good," he replied easily. "Did you memorize the Bible or something, because I had to look all night for that quote?" She just laughed in response and started her walk to the gym. "Goodbye Peter," she mockingly waved at him as he shook his head and muttered something inaudible. She turned around and smiled to herself, as if holding onto some private joke. Manny was soon by her side, and the only comment she made was," I can see that you really don't like him." Darcy just laughed again, and then bumped into someone, knocking her stuff out of her hands.**

**Darcy looked up only to find Spinner on the ground, picking up her books before she even hand the chance to bend over. "Thanks Spin," she said softly, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that." He looked at her with those dark eyes, as if evaluating and considering her expression. She smiled tentatively at him before he gave her a nod. "No problem Darcy, it was my fault." Darcy couldn't help but let her eyes widen, this was the first time Spinner had talked to her in weeks. "Spin…" She began, but he held his hand up. "Don't Darcy, not here, not now. I'll talk to you tonight; I couldn't help but overhear your plans for the Dot." The smile on her expression froze; Peter and Spinner at one place would not be a good thing. She just nodded dumbly. "I have chemistry, but I'll catch you later," he said. Darcy nodded with a fresh smile and whispered, "Ok." As Spinner walked away, and Manny walked up to her, Darcy just stood there. "Looks like Peter has some competition," she teased, laughing at her own little joke. **

* * *

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my best friends. There's six of us, and all gave me inspiration! W00t!! hmm...what's going to happen next? Please review **


	4. Chapter 4: The Redemption

Peter's P.O.V

"Peter Michael, five minutes," Peter's mother called down the formerly empty hallway now littered with Spirit Squad members. The girls in the hallway tittered and giggled, while the male members of the Spirit Squad just laughed at Peter. The tips of his ears turned read with embarrassment; he hated when his mother spoke to him in the hall like that. He hoped Manny, and especially not Darcy. His mother embarrassed him continuously, even just by being school principal. He hated the way she would just come up to him in hallways just to scold him about something, or to remind him something. It was hard for him, with is mom being school principal and not having a dad. Well, he did have a dad for the first few years of his life, but he didn't anymore. Not since his father left his mother for some fake blond, boob job and Botox having secretary whose voice sounded like nails on a blackboard and spent more then half his time working.

Peter looked down the hallway with a frown on his face, and then blushed a deep red when he noticed Manny walking down the hall, laughing her ass off, and Darcy trailing behind her, holding her mouth while doing a bad job of holding in the giggles. He gave Darcy a playful eye roll which made her burst into formerly contained laughter. She was too cute, she made Peter want to make her laugh all the time. Just looking at her excited smile made him want to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. But that was impossible, at least for now. The weird thing is, she made him smile without even trying, just by being around her. Darcy rolled her eyes back at him, earning her a laugh. Manny cleared her throat, and Darcy jogged to catch up with her friend, smiling apologetically at him.

He went over to his locker and packed his bag, before walking to his mother's office and telling her he had to go to the Dot to study. His mom just nodded, too wrapped up in her work to notice, and Peter was reminded again of how dependant on distractions his mother was. Since his parents divorce, Peter had studiously been avoiding spending much time with either of them, since his father was continuously yelling at him and his mother and spending as much time as possible with his secretary. Peter was once again plagued with the thoughts of the day his mother had come home from work and had crumpled down onto her bed. His dad never came home that night, but the next morning his father's stuff was all packed up and his mother was crying. He remembered not having any idea what was going on, and the small blond that came to the door with his father. Peter's parents divorce basically destroyed all hopes of a normal family life, and he thought that it was his father's deception that taught him that sometimes lying was better then the truth.

Peter shook his head, expelling all those thoughts, and put on a small smile. He was going to see Darcy now, and everything was going to be alright. He memorized the quote she wanted this time, and he was ready for anything, whether she would like him straight away or she would need a bit of persuasion to forgive him. He wasn't going to pressure her too hard for forgiveness, but he really liked her, and he wanted her to see what he felt for her. And he was slightly curious about what she felt for him, that he had trouble admitting. He walked to the Dot in a comfortable silence, repeating the Bible quote over and over again to himself so that he nailed it for her. He had never really done anything like this for anyone, let alone a girl. He never really apologized for anything, and if he had to he would usually just spit it out. And the person he was apologizing to would be amazed and would accept. But with Manny, Emma, and now Darcy, a simple 'I'm sorry' just didn't cut it. He was starting to think girls here were more complicated then the girls that used to visit his boarding school.

He checked his watch and was relieved to see that he wasn't late. Peter, no matter how moody and angry he could get, didn't really like holding up a pretty girl. And Darcy was so much more than that. He was used to either girls chasing after him, or a short game before the girl fell for him. With Darcy, it was different. Even with Emma and Manny, they were both attracted to him first and went after him. But Darcy never did, and that intrigued him. When Emma was angry with him after humiliating Manny, she quickly succumbed to him. But Darcy, she just stood her ground stubbornly. He couldn't understand that; she was like no other girl he met. Of course, most of the girls he had been with hadn't taken a vow of abstinence or been hurt by him. He, as much as he told himself he wasn't, was starting to fall for Darcy. He shouldn't be, she was still crying over Spinner, but she was feisty even when she was upset. She knew more about him and why he did things then anyone else did, and he had never told her anything about himself really. With the exception of his parent's divorce and his mother's anger, Darcy didn't know that much about his life, and he would rather she didn't. He didn't want to scare her off, even though something was telling him that she would understand.

Peter walked into the Dot, breathing in the delicious scent of coffee, and looked around for a table. He saw the corner table was free, so he took that table after walking up to the cash and ordering a coffee (black, he would need it). He sat down and nervously looked down, waiting for Darcy. If this was a bust, he didn't know what he would do. He had never experienced anything until he had experienced it now days. He had never experienced hurt, or anger until he got here. The hurt was mostly from Darcy's hurt, when he realized what he did to her he felt horrible, like he didn't want to be himself. At first he had cursed it, but now he relished it. These new feelings gave him second chances, like today. Just when he was about ready to start on his coffee, he heard the soft sound of wet shoes on the ground. Looking up, barely daring to hope, he saw Darcy. "Darce," he breathed, happy she had arrived. She grinned at him but then remembered her place and toned it down to a blank look. He held back a smile and said, "Buy you a latté?" It was weird, knowing what she liked know. She nodded and he went up to the counter and bought her one, oblivious to Spinner.

Sipping her latte, looking as elegant as possible, Darcy gave him a small nod. He knew if he screwed this up or made a joke about it, he might lose all of this, he might lose his second chance with her. Peter cleared his throat and quietly started his speech. "Darce, you told me to recite Matthew 7:7-8, so here it goes. 'Ask, and it shall be given you; seek; and you shall find; knock and it shall be opened unto you. For every one that asketh receiveth; and he that seeketh findeth; and to him that knocketh it shall be opened.'" He paused to take a breath. "So I ask for your forgiveness. I made another mistake, another one to be added to the list. I am, uhm…seeking your forgiveness, and I hope you will giveth to me." At that point, Darcy burst into a fit of laughter, causing Peter to gaze at her wide eyed. He thought she was going to take this seriously, even if he made a joke, but he had to join in the laughter. "Darcy, I am so sorry for everything I did. You have no reason why you should forgive me except for the good time we're having today, and the times like this we had before. I can give you times like that again because I care about you. I will do anything for your forgiveness. I hope that this Bible quote showed you that I'm taking this seriously this time. "

Peter stayed quiet for a moment, watching the flickers of the different emotions going across her beautiful features. She nodded slowly, and then smiled at him. He felt his hopes rise to a dangerous level that only Darcy could make him feel, so he just sat there, barely containing his own grin. "Peter," she started in her irresistible tone, the one she used when she was teasing or letting someone off the hook. "I'm surprised you did that. I didn't think you would," she seemed to be admitting that to herself more then to him. "Anyways, I forgive you. There's nothing much to forgive, you were just trying to make it up to me and be sweet in you own Peter Stone way." He snorted at that; that sounded like something he was used to hearing. "But the point is, you didn't mean to hurt me. So, yes, I forgive you. Oh, and I care about you too." Just when he thought this was as good as it was going to get, Darcy leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring," she murmured her face close to his. He blinked slowly, and just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, there was a thump, and Spinner walked up to the table. Darcy flushed and leaned back, while Peter stared coolly at Spinner, unable to believe that Spinner had the nerve to come up here when Darcy was clearly still upset with him. "Your change," Spinner muttered, and walked back to the cash. Peter raised an eyebrow, and Darcy looked pale. What was Spinner's problem?


End file.
